


Breakthrough

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of sex and feelings, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Secret Relationship, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't expect any major revelation to come out of his therapy sessions.





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Prompter: @erin_riwen  
> Prompt: Return to Hogwarts  
> Word count: 191

“Harry, you’ve drifted off again.” Her spectacles slide half an inch down her nose. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Who?” Harry attempts aloofness. 

“That Malfoy chap who supposedly doesn’t affect you.”

_ Blimey, she’s good. _ Electra Davies, renowned magical therapist, makes those two hundred Galleons a session painfully worth it.

“He doesn’t— We just…  _ meet, _ occasionally. We’ve done so ever since Hogwarts.”

Electra doesn’t challenge him. Instead, she asks:

“What is the content of your…  _ meetings?” _

Harry blushes. A bluebird flies past the window. He focuses on it instead of her keen gaze.

“We… fuck.”

“Ah.” She steeples her fingers.

He’s overcome with a petty urge to shock her out of her calm professionalism. 

“Yes, we  _ fuck,” _ he repeats, vulgarly. “We barely talk, I want him so much. I slide my cock in him and I feel  _ alive. _ Back at Hogwarts we used to fight, now we fuck. Happy?”

“Hogwarts.” Gently. “The place where you were happiest.”

Harry stills.

“What does that say about your feelings for him?”

Harry leans back in the armchair, stunned. 

_ Malfoy.  _

_ Draco.  _

The unlikely key to his happiness.

His voice is small. “Feelings?” 

Electra smiles. “I’m afraid so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
